yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:İskender
or |gender = Masculine, the feminine form being Alexandra. |name day = August 30 |origin = Via Latin Alexander, originally from the Greek (Alexandros), from alexein meaning "to ward off, keep off, turn away, defend, protect" and andros, genitive of anēr meaning "man". |meaning = "Defender, protector of man". |group6=People known as Alexander |list6= Alexander has been the name of many rulers, including kings of Macedon, of Scotland, emperors of Russia and popes. |group8=Rulers of antiquity |list8= *Alaksandu, c. 1280 BC *Alexander, more often known as Paris of Troy *Alexander of Corinth, 10th king of Corinth (816–791 BC) *Alexander I of Macedon *Alexander II of Macedon *Alexander III of Macedon, commonly known as Alexander the Great *Alexander IV of Macedon *Alexander V of Macedon *Alexander of Pherae despot of Pherae between 369 and 358 BC *Alexander I of Epirus king of Epirus about 342 BC *Alexander II of Epirus king of Epirus 272 BC *Alexander, viceroy of Antigonus Gonatas and ruler of a rump state based on Corinth c. 250 BC *Alexander Balas, ruler of the Seleucid kingdom of Syria between 150 and 146 BC *Alexander Zabinas, ruler of part of the Seleucid kingdom of Syria based in Antioch between 128 and 123 BC *Alexander Jannaeus king of Judea, 103-76 BC *Alexander of Judaea, son of Aristobulus II, king of Judaea *Alexander Severus (208–235), Roman emperor *Julius Alexander, lived in the 2nd century, an Emesene nobleman *Domitius Alexander, Roman usurper who declared himself emperor in 308 |group10 Rulers of the Middle Ages |list10= *Alexander, Byzantine Emperor (912–913) *Alexander I of Scotland (c. 1078–1124) *Alexander II of Scotland (1198–1249) *Alexander Nevsky (1220–1263), Prince of Novgorod and Grand Prince of Vladimir *Alexander III of Scotland (1241–1286) *Alexander I of Georgia (1412–1442) *Alexander II of Georgia (1483-1510) *Aleksander (1338–before 1386), Prince of Podolia (son of Narymunt) *Alexandru I Aldea, ruler of the principality of Wallachia (1431–1436) *Eskender, Emperor of Ethiopia (1472–1494) *Alexander Jagiellon (Alexander of Poland) (1461–1506), King of Poland *Alexandru Lăpuşneanu, Voivode of Moldavia (1552–1561 and 1564–1568) |group12=Modern rulers |list12= *Alexander I of Russia (1777–1825), emperor of Russia *Alexander II of Russia (1818–1881), emperor of Russia *Alexander III of Russia (1845–1894), emperor of Russia *Alexander Karađorđević, Prince of Serbia (1842–1858) *Alexander of Bulgaria (1857–1893), first prince of Bulgaria *Alexandru Ioan Cuza, prince of Romania (1859–1866) *Alexander I Obrenović of Serbia (1876–1903), king of Serbia *Alexander, Prince of Lippe (1831–1905), prince of Lippe *Alexander I of Yugoslavia (1888–1934), first king of Yugoslavia *Alexander, Crown Prince of Yugoslavia (born 1945), head of the Yugoslav Royal Family *Zog I, also known as Skenderbeg III (1895–1961), king of Albanians *Alexander of Greece (1893–1920), king of Greece *Leka, Crown Prince of Albania (1939-2011), king of Albanians (throne pretender) *Willem-Alexander, King of the Netherlands (born 1967), eldest child of Queen Beatrix and Prince Claus |group14=Other royals |list14= *Alexander, Judean Prince, one of the sons of Herod the Great from his wife Mariamne *Alexander, Judean Prince, son to the above Alexander and Cappadocian Princess Glaphyra *Alexander (d. 1418), son of Bulgarian tsar Ivan Shishman *Prince Alexander John of Wales (1871), short-lived son of Edward VII *Prince Alexander of Belgium (1942–2009) Several other princes have borne the name Alexander: *George V of Hanover (1819–1878) *Prince Alfred of Edinburgh and Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1874–1899) *Prince George, Duke of Kent (1902–1942) *Olav V of Norway (1903–1991) *Prince Richard, Duke of Gloucester (born 1944) *Prince George of Cambridge (born 2013) |group16=Religious leaders |list16= *Pope Alexander I (pope 97–105) *Alexander of Apamea, 5th-century bishop of Apamea *Pope Alexander II (pope 1058–1061) *Pope Alexander III (pope 1164–1168) *Pope Alexander IV (pope 1243–1254) *Pope Alexander V ("Peter Philarges" c. 1339–1410) *Pope Alexander VI (1492–1503), Roman pope *Pope Alexander VII (1599–1667) *Pope Alexander VIII (pope 1689–1691) *Alexander of Constantinople, bishop of Constantinople (314–337) *St. Alexander of Alexandria, Coptic Pope, Patriarch of Alexandria between 313 and 328 *Pope Alexander II of Alexandria, Coptic Pope (702–729) *Alexander of Lincoln, bishop of Lincoln *Alexander of Jerusalem *See also Saint Alexander, various saints with this name |group18=Antiquity |list18=Other people using the name Alexander include: *Alexander, the name of a number of artists of ancient Greece, Rome and Macedon *Alexander, 3rd-century BC general, commanded the cavalry under Antigonus III Doson *Alexander of Athens, Athenian comic poet *Alexander Lyncestes, contemporary of Alexander the Great *Alexander Aetolus, poet and member of the Alexandrian Pleiad *Alexander, son of Lysimachus, 3rd-century BC Macedonian royal *Alexander, Aetolian general, briefly conquered Aegira in 220 BC *Alexander, son of Polyperchon, the regent of Macedonia *Alexander Isius, 2nd-century military commander of the Aetolians *Alexander of Acarnania (d. 191 BC), confidante of Antiochus III the Great *Alexander Lychnus, early 1st-century BC poet and historian *Alexander Polyhistor, Greek scholar of the 1st century *Alexander of Myndus, ancient Greek writer on zoology and divination *Alexander of Aegae, peripatetic philosopher of the 1st century *Alexander of Cotiaeum, 2nd-century Greek grammarian and tutor of Marcus Aurelius *Alexander Numenius, or Alexander, son of Numenius, 2nd century AD, Greek rhetorician *Alexander the Paphlagonian, 2nd-century Greek imposter *Alexander Peloplaton, Greek rhetorician of the 2nd century *Alexander of Lycopolis, 4th-century author of an early Christian treatise against Manicheans *Alexander of Aphrodisias, Greek commentator and philosopher *Alexander, a member of the Jerusalem Temple Sanhedrin mentioned in Acts 4:6 |group20=Middle Ages |list20=Alexander of Hales, 13th-century Medieval theologian |group22=Modern |list22= *Alexander (1880–1954), stage magician specializing in mentalism *Jeffrey C. Alexander (b. 1947), American sociologist *Alexander McQueen (1969-2010), British fashion designer and couturier *Olivinha (b. 1983), Brazilian basketball player also known as Alexandre *Alex Rodriguez (b. 1975), Major League Baseball star, won 3 AL MVP awards, also known as A-Rod |group24=People with the given name Alexander |list26= Internationally famous people with the given name Alexander or variants include: *Alexander Argov (1914–95), Russian-born Israeli composer *Aleksandr Averbukh (born 1974), Israeli European champion pole vaulter *Alec Baldwin (born 1958), American actor *Alexander Graham Bell (1847–1922), Scottish inventor of the first practical telephone *Alexandre Grothendieck (1928-2014), Important european mathematician of the 20th century. *Alexander Day, British 18th-century confidence trickster *Aleksandar Djordjevic (born 1967), Serbian basketball player *Alexander Dubček (1921–1992), leader of Czechoslovakia (1968–1969) *Alexandre Dumas (1802–1870), French writer *Alexander Lee Eusebio (born 1988), also known as Alexander or Xander, South Korean solo singer, ex-member of South Korean band U-KISS *Alex Ferguson (born 1941), ex-manager of Manchester United FC *Alexander Fleming (1881–1955), Scottish discoverer of penicillin *Alexander Zusia Friedman (1897-1943), Polish rabbi, educator, activist, and journalist *Alexander Gomelsky (1928–2005), Russian head coach of USSR basketball national team for 30 years *Aleksandr Gorelik (born 1945), Soviet figure skater *Alexander Gould (born 1994), American actor *Alexander Gustafsson (born 1987), Swedish mixed martial arts fighter *Alexander Haig (1924–2010), United States general and politician *Alexander Hamilton (1755–1804), a Founding Father of the United States *Alex Higgins (1949-2010), Northern Irish former snooker world champion *Alexander Korda (1893–1956), Hungarian film director *Alexander Levinsky (1910–90), Canadian NHL ice hockey player *Alexander Ivanovich Levitov (1835–1877), Russian writer *Alexander Lévy (born 1990), French golfer *Alexandre Lippmann (1881–1960), French two-time Olympic champion épée fencer *Alexander Ludwig, Canadian actor *Sandy Lyle (born 1958), Scottish golfer *Alexander Lukashenko (born 1954), President of Belarus *Alessandro Manzoni (1785–1873), Italian poet and novelist *Alexander "Ali" Marpet (born 1993), American football player in the NFL *Alexander McQueen (1969–2010), British fashion designer *Alexander Nikolov (born 1940), bronze medalist at 1964 Olympics (boxing) *Alexander O'Neal (born 1953), American singer *Alexander Ovechkin (born 1985), Russian hockey player for the Washington Capitals *Alexander Pechtold (born 1965), Dutch politician *Alexander Penn (1906–72), Israeli poet *Alexander Pope (1688–1744), English poet *Alexander Popov (born 1971) Russian swimmer *Alexander Pushkin (1799–1837), Russian writer *Alexander Rowe (born 1992), Australian athlete *Alexander Rudolph ("Al McCoy"; 1894–1966), American world champion middleweight boxer *Alexander Rybak, Norwegian artist and violinist *Alexander Salkind (1921–1997), French film producer *Alexander Semin (born 1984), Russian hockey player for the Carolina Hurricanes *Alexander Shatilov (born 1987), Uzbek-Israeli artistic gymnast *Alexander Skarsgård, Swedish actor *Alexander McCall Smith (born 1948), Scottish writer *Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn (1918–2008), Russian writer *Lex van Dam (born 1968), Dutch trader and TV personality *Aleksander Veingold (born 1953), Estonian and Soviet chess player and coach *Alessandro Volta (1745–1827), Italian physicist *Aleksandar Vučić (born 1970), Prime Minister of Serbia *Alexander Yusuf, Somali-British architect |group26=Variants and diminutives |list26= *Albanian – Aleksandër, Aleksandra (feminine), Alesandër, Aesandra (feminine), Aleks, Aleksa (feminine), Aleko, Leks, Lekë, Leka, Sandër, Sandra (feminine), Leandër, Leandra (feminine), Leksandër, Lisandër, Lisandra (feminine), Skender, Skënder, Iskender *Amharic – እስከንደር (Eskender) *Arabic – الاسكندر / اسكندر (al-Iskandar) *Aragonese – Alexandre, Alixandre *Armenian – Ալեքսանդր (Aleksandr/Alexandr), Աղեքսանդր (Agheksandr), Ալեքսան (Aleksan/Alexan), Ալեք (Aleq), Ալիկ (Alik) *Asturian – Alexandru *Azerbaijani – İsgəndər (Isgandar) *Bashkir – Искәндәр (Iskәndәr) *Basque – Alesander, Alesandere (feminine), Alexander, Alexandere (feminine) *Belarusian – Аляксандp (Aliaksandr, in normative spelling), Аляксандаp (Alaksandar, in Taraškievica spelling), Алeсь (Aleś) *Bengali – Sikandar Alakshendra, Iskandar, Skandar, Alekzandar *Bulgarian – Александър (Aleksandar), Александра (Alexandra feminine), Сандо (Sando), Сашо (Sasho), Aлекс (Aleks) *Catalan – Alexandra (feminine), Alexandre, Àlex, Aleix, Sandra (feminine), Xandre *Chinese – 亞歷山大/亚历山大 (Yàlìshāndà) *Corsican – Lisandru *Croatian – Aleksandar, Saša, Aco, Aleksandra (feminine) *Czech – Alexandr, Aleš, Saša *Danish – Alexander, Alex, Alexandra (feminine) *Dutch – Alexander, Alex, Lex, Alexandra (feminine), Sander, Sandra (feminine), Xander *Emiliano-Romagnolo - Lisàndar *English – Alexander, Alec, Alex, Al, Alexis, Alexa (feminine), Alexandria (feminine), Alexandra (feminine), Eck, Lex, Lexxi, Sandra (feminine), Lexy, Lexi, Lexie, Sandy, Sasha, Xander, Xandra (feminine), Zandra (feminine), Zander *Esperanto – Aleksandro, Aleksaĉjo, Aleĉjo, Aĉjo, Alekso, Alko, Alek, Alik, Aleksandra (feminine), Aleksino (feminine), Aleksanjo (feminine), Anjo (feminine) *Estonian – Aleksander, Sander, Sandra (feminine), Sass, Aleks *Ethiopian – Eskender, Iskinder *Extremaduran – Alejandru *Faroese – Aleksandur, Aksal, Aksel, Aleks, Sandur *Filipino – Alexander, Alejandro, Alejo, Alex, Sandy, Zandro, Alexandra (feminine), Alessandra (feminine) *Finnish – Aleksanteri, Santeri, Santtu *French – Alexandre, Alexis, Alex *Galician – Alexandre, Álex *Georgian – ალექსანდრე (Aleksandre), სანდრო (Sandro), ალეკო (Aleko), ლექსო (Lekso), ალექსანდრა (Aleksandra, feminine) *German – Alexander, Alex, Alexandrine (feminine), Alexandra (female), Sascha, Sandro, Sandra (female), Xandi (unisex) *Greek – Αλέξανδρος (Aléxandros), Αλέκος (Alekos), Αλεξάνδρα (Alexandra - female), Αλέκα (Aleka) *Gujarati: એલેક્ઝાન્ડર (Ēlēkjhānḍara) *Hawaiian - Alika *Hebrew – אלכסנדר (Alexander), אלכס (Alex) *Hindi – सिकंदर/सिकन्दर ''Sikandar'', अलक्षेन्द्र Alakṣendra, transliterated ऐलेग्ज़ैंडर Ailegzainḍar *Hungarian – Sándor, Sanyi (Sanyika as young child) *Icelandic – Alexander, Alex, Alexis, Axel, Alexandra (feminine) *Indonesian – Iskandar *Interlingua – Alexandro *Irish (Gaeilge) – Alasandar, Alastar, Alsander *Italian – Alessandro, Ale, Alex, Sandro, Alessio, Aleandro, Alessandra (feminine), Sandra (feminine), Alessia (feminine) *Japanese – アレクサンドロス (Arekusandorosu), アレクサンダー (Arekusandā), アレキサンダー (Arekisandā) *Javanese – Alexander, Iskandar *Kazakh – Eskendir *Korean – 알렉산드로스 (Alleksandeuroseu), 알렉산더 (Alleksandeo), 알렉산더 (Allegsandeo) *Kurdish – Askander, Eskander, Îskenderê, Askanar, Aske *Kyrgyz – Искендер (İskender) *Latin – Alexander, Alexandrus *Latvian – Aleksandrs, Sandis, Sandris *Lithuanian – Aleksandras, Aleksas, Sandra (feminine) *Lombard – Lisander *Luxembourgish - Alexander, Alexandra (feminine) *Macedonian – Александар (Aleksandar), Алек (Alek), Аце (Ace), Ацо (Aco), Сашо (Sašo), Александра (Aleksandra, feminine), Сандра (Sandra, feminine), Сашка (Saška, feminine) *Malay – Iskandar *Malayalam – ചാണ്ടി (Chandy) *Maltese – Lixandru *Mandarin Chinese - Yalishanda or Alishanda *Manx – Alastar, Alister *Marathi - Alakshendra (अलक्षेन्द्र), Sikandar, अलेक्झांडर (Alēkjhāṇḍara) *Mirandese – Alxandre *Mongolian: Александр (Alyeksandr) *Nepali: सिकन्दर (Sikandara) *Norwegian – Aleksander, Alek, Alexander, Alex, Sander, Alexandra (feminine) *Occidental – Alexandro *Occitan – Alexandre *Persian – اسكندر (Eskandar). Middle Persian: Aleksandar *Polish name – Aleksander, Alek, Olek, Aleks *Portuguese – Alexandre, Xandre, Alexandra (feminine), Alexandro (rare), Alex, Sandro, Sandra (feminine), Alessandro, Alessandra (feminine) *Punjabi: ਸਿਕੰਦਰ (Sikadara) *Romanian — Alexandru, Alexandra (feminine), Alex, Alexe, Sandu, Sanda (feminine), Sandra (feminine), Alecu, Aleca (feminine), Lisandru, Sașa *Russian — Александр (Aleksandr), Александра (Aleksandra, feminine), Алик (Alik, male), Аля (Alia, male and feminine), Саша (Sasha), Шурик (Shurik), Саня (Sanya) *Sanskrit language – Alakshendra(अलक्षेन्द्र), Aliksundara, Ilukshendra *Scots Gaelic – Alasdair, Alastair, Alistair, Alisdair, Aldair, Ally, Ali, Al *Serbian – Александар (Aleksandar), Алекса (Aleksa), Алекс (Aleks), Алек (Alek), Лексо (Lekso), Саша (Saša), Сале (Sale), Ацa (Aca), Ацо (Aco), Александра (Aleksandra, feminine), Сандра (Sandra, feminine), Сашка (Saška, feminine) or Бранко, Бранило (Branko, Branilo) derived from бранити (from which means to defend) *Sicilian – Alissandru *Sinhala - Ishkander *Old Church Slavonic – Алєѯандръ (Aleksandr, Alexandr) *Slovak – Alexander *Slovene – Aleksander, Aleks, Sandi, Sašo *Spanish – Alejandro, Alexandro, Alejo, Álex, Ale, Jandro, Jano, Cano, Lisandro, Sandro, Alejandra (feminine), Lisandra (feminine), Sandra (feminine) *Swedish – Alexander, Alex, Alexandra (feminine) *Tamil – Aleksandar, அலெக்சாண்டர் (Alekcāṇṭar) *Telugu – Alexandaru, అలెగ్జాండర్ (Alegjāṇḍar) *Thai – อเล็กซานเดอร์ (Aleksāndə̄r (Aleksandar)), อเล็กซานเด (Xlĕksānde) *Turkish – İskender *Ukrainian — Олександр (Olexandr, Oleksandr), Олекса (Oleksa, Olexa), Сашко (Sashko), Олесь (Oles'), Лесь (Les') *Urdu – Pakistani – الیگزینڈر, سکندر (Sikandar) or اسكندر (Eskandar) *Uzbek – Iskandar *Venetian – Alessandro *Vietnamese – Alêchxăngđrơ, A-Lịch-Sơn *Võro – Aleksandri *Welsh – Alecsander, Alisander *West Frisian – Aleksander *Yiddish – סענדער – Sender, Senderl, אלעקסאנדער (ʼlʻqsʼndʻr) |group28=Etymology |list28= The name Alexander is derived from the Greek (Aléxandros), meaning "Defender of the people" or "Defending men" . and also, "Protector of men", a compound of the verb alexein, "to ward off, to avert, to defend" . and the noun anēr, "man" (GEN andros). . It is an example of the widespread motif of Greek (or Indo-European more generally) names expressing "battle-prowess", in this case the ability to withstand or push back an enemy battle line. The earliest attested form of the name is the Mycenaean Greek feminine anthroponym , a-re-ka-sa-da-ra (transcribed as Alexandra), written in the Linear B syllabic script.Tablet MY V 659 (61). Mycenaean (Linear B) – English Glossary The name was one of the titles ("epithets") given to the Greek goddess Hera and as such is usually taken to mean "one who comes to save warriors". In the Iliad, the character Paris is known also as Alexander.Ἀλέξανδρος, Georg Autenrieth, A Homeric Dictionary, on Perseus Digital Library The name's popularity was spread throughout the Greek world by the military conquests of King Alexander III, commonly known as "Alexander the Great". Most later Alexanders in various countries were directly or indirectly named for him. |group30=See also |list30= *Alex (disambiguation) *Hera Alexandros, epithet of the Greek goddess Hera }}